Halloween: The Final Chapter
by ShawnMcClean
Summary: AU. It's a hybrid of all the parts of Halloween, taking what I consider the best characters of each. John Tate, now a police officer in California, has received word that he may have family in Haddonfield, which opens up a world of betrayal inflicted by his own mother. When John arrives in Haddonfield, he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

"Her name is Jamie Lloyd"

John looked at the photo that sat on his desk and examined it for a moment, trying desperately to ignore the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. Though he could see the little girl in the photo, his vision had become somewhat blurred, blocked by the subtle shot of rage that had infiltrated its way into his subconscious. Shaking it off, he shook his head in defiance. "Nah, no way bro. Can't help you with this."

"Dude..." Ricky grabbed the photo from John's desk as if some prized possession and stuffed it back into his shirt pocket. "You gotta check this out man. I mean, just think about it. Myers spent all of those years coming after your mom, she fakes her death and moves here...she starts a life here, gives birth to you, and-"

"And all the while ignoring another child she SUPPOSEDLY had back in Haddonfield?" John interrupted before throwing up his hands and laughing. "Look, I don't know what you just got done smoking, but I definitely could use a little of that."

"The kid was terrorized by Michael Myers for years, John. Look, I know you don't want to believe this about your mom, but-"

"Look, she's pretty messed up in the head. I'll admit that, okay? But she wouldn't-...she wouldn't have-" Just trying to form the words was enough to dry out his mouth, and he looked down at the floor of the police station. "This is crazy."

"Alls I'm sayin' is, it's worth a looking into. I mean, if this girl isn't your sister, then everything goes back to normal."

"And if she IS..."

"There is no IF SHE IS." John exclaimed, elevating his voice to just above a yell. The echo of his voice brought him back down to reality, and looking around the police station at the several officers who were now staring at them, John cleared his throat. "Dude, if there's any truth to this, then-..."

Ricky turned to look at the photo of Keri Tate on John's desk, and he cringed a little. "Then somebody's got some explaining to do, bro."


	2. Chapter 2

John Tate pulled up into the driveway of his two-story home, directly in front of the closed garage door. He reached up to tap his garage opener, but then hesitated. What'd seemed like a normal day at work had turned into quite possibly another nightmare, and though John knew that his wife Kasey was understanding, he wasn't quite sure she'd be understanding enough to not freak out as much as he was internally, albeit quietly, freaking out himself.

Looking down at his pathetic excuse for a peace offering, he grabbed the two large In N Out Burger bags from the passenger side seat, and then took a long deep exhale. Kasey would understand. She HAD to.

Truth was though, that Kasey most likely wouldn't. She had a way of voicing disapproval without voicing anything at all. Just the look in her eyes or the nonchalant shrugging of her shoulders always notified John of when his wife didn't approve of something. And most assuredly, she wouldn't approve of him randomly packing his bags to go off on some voyage across the country to Haddonfield on a whim.

As much as she'd put up with John's inconsistencies, his somewhat erratic behavior at times, and even the time he was unfaithful, he knew that even Kasey had her limit. He'd seen her reach the limit quite a few times, like when their daughter Mia's teacher accused her of cheating on a test. Kasey, without question or procrastination, stormed up to the school, looked the poor old lady in the eye and told her that her daughter was no cheater, nor was she a fool. That was the nicer way of putting what'd actually escaped Kasey's mouth that day. And though she was known to be blunt and sometimes brash in her approach, she had the kindest demeanor about her. It was her kindness that made John fall for her in the first place in college.

Slowly, he opened his car door, gripping the bags of burgers and fries tightly in his hands, hoping that perhaps the way to Kasey's understanding would be through her stomach. But as soon as he reached the top step onto their porch, his hopes and dreams were dashed by the aroma of fresh Lasagna and garlic bread.

"Dammit she cooked." he mumbled to himself, before quickly hopping down off the porch and discarding the food into their trash bin. Finally, back up on the porch, he reached out to open the door, and after stepping inside, he began his daily routine. He kicked off his shoes, sending them flying over to their usual nightly abode, next to the coat rack.

"Babe...your man is home." he called out, unbuttoning his shirt and stepping through the living room in his socks on the cold hardwood floor.

From in the kitchen, he could hear his wife respond quaintly, "Leo, you can't be here now...my husband will be home any minute."

Finally arriving in the doorway of the kitchen, John glared ahead at his wife, bent over, peering through the glass into the oven at the lasagna which was now nearly bubbling. Seeing the view of his wife's ample bottom, he smiled. "Now THAT'S a welcoming view I'd like to come home to every day."

Kasey threw up her eyes and headed over to peck her husband on the cheek. Without even bothering to look down at his socks, she shook her head. "Babe I told you I hate when you leave your shoes next to the front door. I mean, it looks horrible when we have guests."

"What guests? We totally have settled into the old grumpy parents role. Houseguests are now for our teenage daughter and even Miles has more kindergarten friends than we do." Shrugging, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "And by the way, Leo DiCaprio is old and weird looking now."

She smiled. "He's still hot to me. And in OTHER good news, my mom called. They're coming over to pick up Miles and Mia for the weekend, which means...you know what." Smiling, she inched her way back over to John, before gently running her hand down from his face to his shirt, and finally to his pants. "I was thinking...maybe a little wine, some nice music, a hot bubble bath, maybe a hit or two of a blunt."

Staring into his wife's eyes, John's goofy airy laugh through his nose followed as they both stood laughing. "If only we were 19 again."

She sighed. "Ahhh yes, the good old days of beer, blunts, and boys...not necessarily in that order."

John gulped down the water bottle at once and then placed it back on the counter. "Definitely in that order for you. You were a total waste of time for the first year...with the dreaded '90 day rule'."

"And look what it landed me...an incredibly attractive cop of a husband who leaves his smelly shoes at the front door and empty water bottles on my nice marble countertop island." snatching the bottle up from the counter, she placed it in the trash. "And seriously John...I think this would be a great weekend to get away, you know...just before Halloween. Maybe we could hit the beach, or-"

"Well-..." he stuttered for a second, and then silenced as he looked down at the floor.

"No...no please tell me you're not working this weekend."

"No. I'm not actually." Seeing the smile of relief on his wife's face was like a dagger in the stomach, and he tensed. "Actually, I have to go out of town."

Kasey frowned. "Where to?"

John didn't respond for a moment. Instead, he looked even further away from his wife.

"John...John don't do this. Just tell me what's going on. Is this on business? Are you and Ricky going somewhere for a case...or-"

Finally, he looked up into her eyes intensely. "I'm going to Haddonfield." he responded matter of factly.

Kasey's concerned face turned to immediate aggravation as she turned around to head back over to the stove. "Let me guess...you've been talking with your mother again."

"Actually not."

"Well John that's the only time Haddonfield comes into the conversation. Hell, it's the only time where I end up having to spend days away from you. It's like every time she calls, you go running to-..." suddenly Kasey stopped. "Wait...HADDONFIELD? Your mother doesn't live in Haddonfield."

John shrugged. "No, but my sister just may." he turned away from his wife and then sighed. "I still can't believe this."

SMITH'S GROVE SANITARIUM

A loud shriek forced Marcus Jones to jump as he headed down the narrow pale white hallway. A hanging bulb from the broken light fixture flickered on and off.

"First day?"

Marcus looked over at the frail old janitor who walked next to him, pushing a mop bucket. The old man's face, though visibly decrepit and worn, still wore an expression of excitement.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Marcus responded.

"Oh we can always tell the fresh meat around here. Shucks, I remember when the dickhead before you started, no offense. I call all of you guys dickheads." The janitor chuckled. "The little turd lasted maybe two weeks before running out of here like a whore running to the free clinic."

Marcus chuckled, looking over at his new ally. "I'm Marcus-"

"Jones. I'm aware." he responded. "I'm Larry, the janitor. Yeah, I'm pretty much the brains that keeps this operation going." looking at the beads of sweat forming on Marcus' forehead, Larry chuckled. "You know, there aren't many of you around here."

"What do you mean?"

"You know-..." Larry motioned his hands and began to rub his right hand down his wrinkled left arm. "You blacks."

With widened eyes, Marcus smiled again. "Ohhhhh kay?"

"Personally I commend you. If I were as young and handsome a man as you, I sure as hell wouldn't waste my time looking after a guy like THIS guy."

They both stopped at the door at the end of the hallway.

Marcus shrugged. "I know, I know. Michael Myers, the Haddonfield murderer from the '70s and '80s."

"And let's not forget the '90s when he once again met up with his sister Laurie Strode." Larry looked at Marcus and then shrugged. "Drove the poor woman insane that she finally got the chance to kill the sucker and she killed the wrong bastard." he erupted with laughter and then shook his head. "If that ain't some bad luck for your ass..."

"I've been studying the case." Marcus responded. "Not a single word uttered since-"

"Since forever. I mean, I've been working here since my wife Linda had 'perky ones' ya know, and in all that time, the bastard hasn't said a word." With a wide smile, revealing several missing teeth, Larry extended his arm dramatically to the door. "Welcome to hell, my black friend." With that, he took back off down the hallway again, muttering "can you believe it? A black guy..." before disappearing down the hall.

Marcus watched Larry leave, and then shaking his head and chuckling, he turned, placing his thumb on the security drive on the door. A loud buzz followed, and finally the door unlocked. Marcus headed into the room, and seeing Michael Myers, in all of his glory, standing, glaring out of the iron-barred window, he felt a shiver shoot down his back.

Reluctantly, he cleared his throat. "Uhh...Mr. Myers, a pleasure to see you sir. I'm Mr. Jones, and I'll be your new-"

Suddenly, from behind, he felt someone grab him, placing a cloth over his mouth, and as he struggled to breathe, he could feel himself slowly drifting off into the distance.

And like that, he was out.


End file.
